


Every Second, Hour And Day

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angels, Crisis of Faith, Father-Son Relationship, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Other, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, break out - Freeform, citv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Scott couldn't deal with this. He just didn't have the time. (tag for 3x21)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Every Second, Hour And Day

Scott couldn't deal with this. He just didn't have the time.

His dad didn't have the time.

He felt the last few seconds had robbed everyone of every precious minute; hour and day they had ever spent putting this rescue mission together...as well as every minute, hour and day they could spend in the future making up for lost time with their father had that mission proved successful.

As The Hex station vanished before his eyes in a ferocious explosion, he looked at a dismayed Brain, and pondered just what to do next.

He had given Brains a bit of a hard time earlier in the day whilst he was testing out a prototype T-Drive, which Scott was daring chance to be that which served their needs, only to be frustrated by failure once again.

He thought about the risks International Rescue might have taken after Brains suggested they recruit the Mechanic. What if the GDF had said no to Penelope?

If they had no evidence of Jeff's survival, they probably would have turned them down, or perhaps they would have taken them at their word, but decided that the passage of time had been too large, that everyone had moved forward, and it was better to let the past slip by.

Was this all humanity was capable of thinking? That the past should just be swept under the rug, all in the name of progressing as a race, thinking that time was as fleeting as fame?

International rescue stood for many things, but in Scott's mind, the idea was to turn hope into a tangible reality, to give it form, and to make it matter. Hope was not just some invisible spark that inspired people to do greater things in honour of what they lost, to him; hope was about restoring what was lost.

Kayo ran into the lounge, out of breath, panting, and urgently trying to tell Scott something, but hampered by her breathlessness, she was assisted by Alan, who told Scott someone was travelling up his launch tube.

Soon, he was in the room. The Mechanic. Alive and well, somehow. The whys weren't specific, all that mattered was he was offering Brains his service that he wished to build a new T-Drive, in exchange for freedom from The Hood's control.

Scott thanked the many angels on his side this day.

The Mechanic had come to make all the difference; he had managed to retrieve the time Scott had all too briefly assumed was lost to him.

Every second, hour, and day

Scott wept


End file.
